mickey_mouse_clubhouse_episodesfandomcom-20200213-history
Mickey's Big Surprise/Transcripts
Transcripts Hey, everybody, it's me, Mickey Mouse. Say, you want to come inside my clubhouse? Well, all right. Let's go. Aw, I almost forgot. To make the clubhouse appear, we get to say the magic words. Meeska, mooska, Mickey Mouse. Say it with me. Meeska, mooska, Mickey Mouse! They Might Be Giants: Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Theme ♪ M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E ♪ That's me. ♪ M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E ♪ ♪ It's the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse ♪ ♪ Come inside It's fun inside ♪ ♪ It's the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse ♪ - man Roll call. Donald? - Present. - Daisy? - Here. - laughs Goofy? - Here. - Pluto? - barks - giggles Minnie? - Here. - Mickey? - Right here. ♪ It's the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse ♪ ♪ Come inside It's fun inside ♪ ♪ M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E ♪♪ Mickey It's the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse. laughs "Mickey's Big Surprise." Surprise! laughing rings chortles Hi, Mick! Whoa! - Mickey? Hello! - laughs Gorsh, I hear Mickey but I don't see him. Do you see him? - Sur-prise! - Whoa! Gorsh, Mick, you startled me. Hi, everybody. Today I've got a big surprise for you, and for you, too. A surprise? Is it a pretty bow for me? - Donald A new bicycle? - Daisy A bouquet of daisies? squeaks barking Is it a present for me, like a nifty propeller hat? Yahooie! chuckles No, it's none of those things. - So, then, Mickey... - all What's the big surprise? Well, it's a surprise. If I told you what it was, it wouldn't be a surprise. - Oh, phooey! - Don't worry, Donald. To find out what my big surprise is, all you have to do is solve five fun puzzles. Will you help solve today's five fun puzzles and find out what my big surprise is? You will? Great! Let's get some handy, dandy Mouseketools. To the Mousekedoer. ♪ Mouseker-hey, mouseker-hi, mouseker-ho ♪ ♪ Mouseker-ready, mouseker-set, here we go ♪ ♪ You're a thinkin' and a solvin' work-it-througher ♪ ♪ Mouseker-me Mouseker-you, Mousekedoer ♪ ♪ Mouseker-me Mouseker-you Mousekedoer ♪ ♪ Oh, Toodles it's time to get to it ♪ ♪ Show us the Mouseketools to help us do it ♪ ♪ Meeska, mooska, Mousekedoer ♪ ♪ Mouseketools, Mouseketools Mouseketools ♪ ♪ Here are your Mouseketools ♪♪ Mickey A bag of flour. Oh, interesting. A pogo stick. Toy tweezers, for picking up small things. And the mystery Mouseketool. That's a surprise tool that can help us later. ♪ Toodles has the tools The Mouseketools ♪ ♪ So when we need 'em Toodles will bring 'em ♪ ♪ He's here for meedles and youdles ♪ ♪ And all you have to say is "Oh, Toodles" ♪ ♪ All we have to say is "Oh, Toodles" ♪♪ Now that we've got our Mouseketools, let the puzzles begin! ♪ A-fizzle, a-fuzzles It's fun to solve my puzzles ♪ ♪ A-fizzle, a-fuzzles Let's go! ♪ ♪ Are you ready for some fun? ♪ ♪ Here's fun puzzle number one ♪♪ To solve this puzzle, you need to figure out what each picture is. Then we put 'em together to get the secret message. Mickey What's this a picture of? Donald Oh, oh, oh! I know! I know! - It's... - Goofy An eye! It's an eye. Hey, that's what I was gonna say! Mickey You got it! That means the first word of this secret message is "I." The next picture is... Minnie Oh. It's a heart! - How sweet! - That's right, Minnie, but what do hearts sometimes mean? Well, sometimes you draw a heart when you love someone, so a heart could mean... love. Mickey That's right. The second word of the secret message is love. OK, now what's this a picture of? Goofy It's a picture of Pluto and Butch on a hot day. Now what could that mean? Minnie Well, what kind of animals are Pluto and Butch? - barks - Minnie Uh-huh. They're both dogs. And how do you think they feel under the bright sun? Donald Hot! They're hot. Mickey Right, Donald. They're hot. I knew it! Daisy So let's see. Pluto and Butch are dogs, and they're hot. So that means... Hot dogs! The last word of the message is hot dogs. Mickey So what does the secret message say? Goofy It says "I love hot... dogs"? "I love hot dogs"? Hey! I love hot dogs! burps Excuse me. - barking - Good puzzlin', everybody. You did it! chuckles - You solved fun puzzle number one. - ringing Hey, what's that? chuckles Let's go outside and see. - ringing - and Goofy Wow! Donald Boy, oh, boy, look at that! Minnie How twinkly. - Gorsh! - "Gorsh" is right, Goofy. You see, each time you solve a fun puzzle, the clubhouse ears will light up. So what's next, Mickey? ♪ A-fizzle, a-fuzzles Come on and solve my puzzles ♪ ♪ Here's something just for you ♪ ♪ It's fun puzzle number two ♪ Oh, look, everyone! It's a big connect the dots puzzle. That's right, Minnie. You've gotta connect the dots by following the right order of numbers. Daisy And then we'll have drawn a picture of something fun. This puzzle starts with the number one, Then we count up from there. Two, then three, all the way up to 14. Whew! That's a lot of numbers. Well, now that we know what order the dots are in, let's draw a line between them. It's a good thing I always carry a pencil. But Goofy, we can't draw on the grass. Hmm, we need something else to connect the dots. Oh, OK. Sounds like we need a Mouseketool. Everybody say, "Oh, Toodles!" Oh, Toodles! Mickey We've got a bag of flour, a pogo stick, tweezers, and the mystery Mouseketool. Minnie A pogo stick and tweezers aren't things we can lay on the grass for connecting dots, but what about using the flour? Daisy Yeah! If we pour flour on the ground from one dot to the next, we could connect the dots like we're drawing lines. Mickey We got ears, say "Cheers!" OK, let's pour some flour and connect the dots starting with the number one. Count with me. One... ...connects to two. What number comes after two? Three. And what comes after three? Four. ♪ The number five's connected to the number six ♪ ♪ And the six is connected to the seven ♪ ♪ Seven's connected to the number eight ♪ ♪ Eight's connected to the number nine ♪ - ♪ Nine's connected to... ♪ - Donald OK, OK! We get it! ♪ Ten, 11, 12, 13, 14 ♪♪ chortles Whew! We're done. And we connected all the dots. Gorsh! What's this a picture of? Oh, my! It's so big we can't see the whole thing when we're right next to it. Hmm, maybe we can get a better look if we go up really high and look down at the ground. Oh! Look, everybody. - It's Mickey! - You're right. It's a connect the dots picture of me. ringing You solved fun puzzle number two. So now can we see the big surprise? Whoa! chuckles Not yet, guys. ♪ A-fizzle, a-fuzzles Come on and solve my puzzles ♪ ♪ Hey, follow me ♪ ♪ It's fun puzzle number three ♪♪ All you have to do is hop on the stones until you reach number 50. - OK. - But you have to jump by tens, starting with 10. grumbles There's always a catch to it. Ooh, that's tricky. There are lots of other numbered stones here, too. So which stones are the ones we need to jump on? Come on, everybody, count with me by tens, OK? Ten. 20. Thirty. 40. 50. Right! Now, all we need to do is jump on them. - I'll do it! - Donald! I don't think you can jump from one stone to another. They're way too far apart. This is a job for a, uh... uh... - You know. - A Mouseketool. Exacty-tactly. Everybody say, "Oh, Toodles!" Oh, Toodles! Goofy Now let's see. Which Mouseketool can help us jump from stone to stone? That's a good idea! A pogo stick can help us do that. - It's bouncy. - boings Mickey We got ears, say "Cheers!" Come on, everybody, let's help Donald by calling out the numbers with him, by tens. Ready, steady... Go! all Ten! 20! Thirty! 40! 50! Uh-oh! quacks grumbling Why does this always happen to me? You solved fun puzzle number three. ringing ♪ A-fizzle, a-fuzzles Do you like jigsaw puzzles? ♪ ♪ Here's one you can't ignore ♪ ♪ It's fun puzzle number four ♪♪ - Oh! - Wow! Look at that. Golly gee willikers! That's the smallest jigsaw puzzle I ever saw. Mickey Sure is! Have you ever put together a jigsaw puzzle? Well, all you have to do is fit the puzzle pieces onto the board to make a picture. all Oh! Easy-cheesy. Stand back, everyone, while I put all these pieces in the puzzle. Gorsh! Golly! My fingers are way too big to pick up them tiny little things. Daisy Oh, no! If we can't put the jigsaw puzzle together, then we won't find out what Mickey's big surprise is. - Aw, nuts! - Now let's not get discouraged. All we need is something to help us pick up the tiny pieces and then we can put them into the jigsaw puzzle. - I've got an idea! - This oughta be good. We need a Mouseke-bobbly-boo. You mean a Mouseketool! Goofy, say it with me. - Mouse... - Mouse... - ...ke... - ...ke... - ...tool. - ...tool. Mouseketool! Mouseketibbly-tutu! Oh, I give up. Everybody say, "Oh, Toodles!" Oh, Toodles! Mickey Now let's see. We have tweezers and the mystery Mouseketool. Can a pair of tweezers help us pick up small things? Minnie I think so, 'cause the pinchers on those tweezers are smaller than our fingers. Let's pick them. Mickey We got ears, say "Cheers!" Yahoo! With these squeezer tweezers, I can pick up all the piezers... I mean, pieces. And now we can put that jigsaw puzzle together. First, can you find the triangle piece? Where does it go? Right! Minnie Ooh, excellent! Now, which is the circle piece? And where does it go? Daisy How about the diamond piece? Minnie And it goes... Now where is the rectangle piece? Oh, good! It goes... Goofy And the square piece... ...goes... here! Minnie What does this picture look like? all It's... the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse! Mickey Hot dog! You solved fun puzzle number four. ringing ♪ A-fizzle, a-fuzzles Come on and solve my puzzles ♪ ♪ The last one is quite near ♪ ♪ Fun puzzle number five is here! ♪♪ Come on! What kind of puzzle is that? Well, to find the puzzle, you have to first open the treasure chest. Treasure? Oh, boy! Gimme gimme gimme gimme! What?! Hey, what gives? Maybe a Mouseketool can help us. Everybody say, "Oh, Toodles!" Oh, Toodles! Mickey Well, what do you know? All we have left is the mystery Mouseketool. Everybody say, "Mystery Mouseketool." all Mystery Mouseketool! - Minnie Oh, dear! - Donald Huh? Minnie There's something we've never seen before. Mickey It's a Mouseke-Thinkaboutit-tool. Daisy A Mouseke-Thinkaboutit-tool? Mickey, why is it called a Mouseke-Thinkaboutit-tool? Well, it's called a Mouseke-Thinkaboutit-tool 'cause you gotta think about it. It can be anything we want it to be. Minnie Hmm, we need to reach the top of the pole and en the treasure chest without tipping it over. So, how about a ladder? Daisy Well, a ladder could get us up... - Whoa! - ...but that could be dangerous What about bouncy shoes? Minnie Bouncy shoes would help us jump high, Daisy. - Whoa! - But we can't jump and open the treasure chest at the same time. Goofy How about a bologna sandwich? - Donald You gotta be kidding! - Goofy Why? I'm hungry. Donald Oh, brother! Minnie Oh, oh! I know! How about a monkey? Can a monkey climb up and down the pole? chuckles It sure can! Daisy And a monkey can open up the treasure chest, too. Mickey Come on, everybody say "Mouseke-Thinkaboutit-tool, we pick a monkey! all Mouseke-Thinkaboutit-tool, we pick a monkey! chitters Mickey Hey hey! We've used all our Mouseketools! Say "Super cheers!" Minnie Ooh, look! The monkey found something. Daisy It's a piece of paper. Thank you. What?! Hey, what's the big idea? What?! Give me that! raspberry What's this? Mickey Those are the musical notes of a song. To solve this puzzle, you've got to sing the notes and tell me what song it is. Gorsh! That sounds tough. Don't worry, Goofy, I can help. all Clarabelle! - barks - Hi, Clarabelle! Oh! This is my favorite song. up ♪ Moo-moo moo-moo-moo! ♪ Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Theme Does anyone know what song Clarabelle is singing? keeps humming - Oh! - all I know! It's the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Song! Come on, everybody, sing with us! ♪ M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E ♪ ♪ M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E ♪ - ringing - Congratulations, puzzlers. ♪ A-fizzle, a-fuzzles ♪ ♪ You solved all my fun puzzles ♪ ♪ So open up your eyes ♪ ♪ 'Cause here's my big ♪ ♪ Surprise! ♪♪ - Oh! - gasping - gasping - laughs Minnie How beautiful! - Wow! It's so magical! - barking Ooh! Fantastic! Wow! Would you look at that? I'm glad you all liked my big surprise. I wanted to make the clubhouse extra, extra special for you, and especially for you! You see, there wouldn't be a clubhouse without every single one of you. And now, let's all get up... ...and do the Hot Dog Dance! They Might Be Giants: Hot Dog! ♪ Hot dog! ♪ barking ♪ Hot dog! ♪ ♪ Hot dog, hot dog Hot diggity dog ♪ ♪ Now we got ears It's time for cheers ♪ ♪ Hot dog, hot dog The problem's solved ♪ ♪ Hot dog, hot dog Hot diggity dog! ♪ Mickey Thanks for helping me solve my puzzles today. I sure had fun. Now move your feet and thanks for doing the Hot Dog Dance! Yeah! What a hot-dog day! ♪ Hot dog, hot dog Hot diggity dog ♪ ♪ It's a brand new day What you waiting for ♪ ♪ Get up, stretch out Stomp on the floor ♪ ♪ Hot dog, hot dog Hot diggity dog ♪ ♪ Hot dog, hot dog Hot diggity dog ♪ ♪ We're splitting the scene We're full of beans ♪ ♪ So long for now from Mickey Mouse ♪ That's me! ♪ And the Mickey Mouse ♪ ♪ Clubhouse ♪♪ Aw. Thanks for stopping by. End Credits Say, remember when Donald hopped on the stones with numbers on 'em? We counted them by tens. - Minnie We sure did. - Goofy All the way up to 50. Mickey Why don't we count by tens to 50, just for fun. Donald Ten, 20... Daisy Thirty, 40... Donald Fifty! Mickey See ya real soon! Category:Transcripts